


Hullabaloo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [705]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony falls asleep and then everything happens at once.





	Hullabaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/06/2001 for the word [hullabaloo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/06/hullabaloo).
> 
> hullabaloo  
> A confused noise; uproar; tumult.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. No bells yet. Sorry.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), and [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hullabaloo

Tony eventually fell asleep in Gibbs’ lap in his panther cub form. Gibbs shook his head at Tony’s antics. He understood, but this was a bit much for anyone. He had never expected this and as much as he was playing it cool with Tony, it was still a shock and adjustment for him.

Whatever was going on with Tony was something he had no experience with and that worried him. He hated being unable to protect the ones he cared about. He hated knowing that there was something going on that he had no knowledge of. 

With Tony’s ability to transform into a cat, he obviously wasn’t human like Gibbs had always thought. He’d never heard of anyone with the capabilities to transform. It wasn’t like it was rare. It was non existent. This worried Gibbs. That made Tony unique and that was never a good thing.

A number of things happened at once, someone knocked on the door, a Peruvian appeared, and Tony woke up growling at the Peruvian. In short, Gibbs found himself in a hullabaloo. Grabbing his gun, he aimed it at the Peruvian not about to get caught unprepared a second time. Fornell barged in through the door trailed by the Toga warriors.

“King Anthony!” Penny exclaimed.

Distracted, Tony hissed at the one who had turned him into a kitten. A gunshot went off as Gibbs fired at the Peruvian when he made a move towards Tony. Tony returned his attention to the Peruvian hoping that he hadn't been able to notify anyone as to where they were.

Unfortunately Tony's hope was soon proved wrong as more and more Peruvians started appearing in Gibbs’ living room. They were soon outnumbered even with the Toga warriors and Gibbs would be having a talk with Fornell about bringing so many unknowns to his house.

“DiNozzo. Call the team. Get backup here.” Gibbs ordered, so used to Tony being in human form and being his back up.

When the panther cub only growled in response at the Peruvians, Gibbs cursed.

“I got it, Gibbs.” Fornell informed, quickly calling both FBI and NCIS for backup.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
